1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of drinking bottles, such as sports bottles and water bottles. More specifically, the present invention discloses a removable top for drinking bottles that includes both an opening with a pop-up valve and a second opening for a straw. The opening for the straw can be sealed by means of a cap that is tethered by a flexible strap to the base of the pop-up valve.
2. Statement of the Problem
Refillable plastic drinking bottles and containers with removable tops have been used for many years for conveniently transporting beverages. Sports bottles are convenient, reusable, flexible plastic drinking containers with screw-on or snap-on tops. The bottles are typically provided with either a flexible plastic drinking straw that extends from the outside through a hole in the top, or with a pop-up drinking spout located centrally on the plastic top.
The first general category of drinking bottle is designed for use during active participation in a sports activity, such as while bicycling, climbing, etc., and is generally known as a "sports bottle." This type is made typically from thick-walled, low-density polyethylene (0.040-0.050 inch), has a rubber like, heavy-duty feel, and does not collapse in the hand. These bottles have relatively narrow, strong necks and are often provided with a second narrow section in the mid-portion of their cylindrical body for grasping while participating in a sports activity. These bottles are designed to be used under stressful conditions and are designed with just enough flexibility to allow for fluid to be "squirted out," while otherwise maintaining their structural integrity for consistent grasping and retaining within a holder. Sports bottles of this first category are typically provided with snap-on tops containing a reclosable drinking spout, such as a pop-up valve. The drinking spout is designed to be opened and re-closed with the user's mouth so as to allow drinking while minimally interfering with an on-going activity. Sports bottles for use during physical activity were originally designed for carrying beverages while bicycling, although they now find many other uses, such as for use during hiking, jogging, and other physical activities.
The second major classification of drinking bottles is referred to as convenience bottles. These are generally designed for convenience of transporting and consuming larger amounts of beverage while at rest or on break from an activity and not for use during active sports participation. In this type of drinking bottle, more consideration is given to transporting large beverage volumes and to convenience of consumption rather than to any activities in which a consumer may be involved. Many convenience bottles are equipped with a top having a hole designed to receive a straw. Some of these are also provided with a small plastic cap tethered to the straw that can be used to cover the upper end of the straw. Other convenience bottles are equipped with a sealable spout that enables the consumer to sip the contents of the bottle.
The prior art includes a wide variety of caps for water bottles and sports bottles that have been used in the past, including the following:
______________________________________ Inventor Patent No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Boughton 4,345,704 Aug. 24, 1982 Solomon 4,976,364 Dec. 11, 1990 Solomon 5,029,719 July 9, 1991 DeGrow 5,148,936 Sept. 22, 1992 Stymiest 5,244,113 Sept. 14, 1993 Topp et al. 5,249,702 Oct. 5, 1993 Mueller 5,415,312 May 16, 1995 ______________________________________
The Solomon '719 patent shows a water bottle with a removable cap assembly that supports a drinking straw 20 inside the bottle. A protective closure cap 18 fits over the aperture above the straw. This closure cap is tethered by a flexible strap 54 to the cap hinge 28.
Topp et al. are primarily concerned with the support bracket used to hold the container. The lid includes a straw 14 extending into the container, a vent 15, and a third opening 28 that can accommodate a removable "nutrient cylinder" 33. The nutrient cylinder has a cap 37, but there is no indication that it is tethered.
The Mueller patent shows a lid assembly for a cold beverage container that has a large drinking hole 80 and a smaller hole 90 for receiving a straw. An elongated flexible stopper 100 has two end portions that can be snap-secured over the drinking and straw holes, respectively. The middle portion 120 of the stopper could be viewed as a type of tether.
The Stymiest patent discloses another example of a lid assembly for a beverage container with two openings. Again, one opening 25 is for drinking and the other opening 29 is for a straw (see FIGS. 3 and 6). Both openings are equipped with separate closures 7 and 9. The remaining references are only of passing interest.
3. Solution to the Problem
None of the prior art references shows a cap assembly with the specific combination of: (1) an opening with a pop-up valve; (2) a second opening for inserting a straw into the bottle; and (3) a cap tethered around the base of the pop-up valve that can be used to seal the straw opening. This configuration allows the user to either drink from the pop-up valve (as with a sports bottle) or use a straw inserted through the straw opening (as with a convenience bottle). When the pop-up valve is used for drinking, the cap is employed to seal the straw opening. When a straw is used for drinking, the pop-up valve serves as a vent. When the bottle is not being used for drinking, the pop-up valve can be closed and the cap can be placed over straw opening to prevent leakage from the bottle.